


His Scent

by matsuoka_harukas



Series: RinHaru Scat Adventures! [1]
Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Farting, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuoka_harukas/pseuds/matsuoka_harukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is gassy and Rin has a fart kink! Sexy times ensue. (Just a short drabble, enjoy RinHaru shippers/fart lovers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Scent

"R...Rin.. S-stop it!" Haru whimpered as the redhead lapped his tongue over the tender skin of Haru's asshole, replying with digging his tongue even deeper into the boy. 

In response a faint *bbrAP* came out Haru's tight hole, making Rin's dick twitch as he sniffed up the pungent smell.

"RIN!" 

The shark toothed boy smiled and went back to licking his lovers hole. It had a nice bitter taste to it now, but soon started to fade with every lick, which annoyed him. He wanted more. More of the stink his boyfriends asshole produced. The smell. The taste. Rin could cum just thinking about it, but he restrained himself for Haru.

Haru's tummy emitted a low rumble which snapped Rin out of his perverted thoughts. 

"Ahh.. no. Please no.." Haru cried stroking his tummy... "Rin this is so embarrassing... let's stop... please" Rin hummed but didn't stop licking at his boyfriends hole.

The raven haired boy was blushing profusely.. "Oh.. Oh god... Rin it's coming out.. It's-" Haru's hand went straight to cover his ass, but Rin quickly blocked him.

"Let it out baby" Rin said kissing Haru's right ass cheek. "Let it all out for me". 

Haru let his arms drop to his sides, he was laying face down ass up on the bed. His shithole puckered...*ppppfffTTTTTTTTT*.

Rin's nose went straight to his hole, sniffing the fart right up. It was hot, wet and smelly, just what Rin liked. His cock throbbed at the scent. He wanted release, Haru's stinky farts were too much at this point.

"Haru... more. Please.. I'm gonna cum" Rin whined. Haru looked up at him with glossy eyes... he appeared to be so out of it. "Perhaps he's into it as well now..?" Rin thought.

The raven haired boy faintly nodded and spread his ass cheeks apart, giving Rin the perfect view of his butthole. "H..Haru... You're so beautiful Haru... please... more..." Rin said fisting his cock. 

Haru's pretty face scrunched up as he let out more gas... *ppphhttTTTTTT*. The smell hitting Rin's nose in an instant. He was pumping his cock hard and fast now.

"Was that go...good.." Haru huffed. Rin came in response, shooting his load all over Haru's ass.

"Th...that was fantastic baby.. you're so good... so good..." Rin panted falling beside Haru... the two were now exhausted.

"Let's do this again" The raven haired boy suddenly proclaimed. Rin sat up and looked at his boyfriend; surprised. "So he did enjoy this.. eh?" Rin thought and chucked, laying back down with a smile.

"Yea..."

**Author's Note:**

> From now on I will be deleting hateful comments. It's all becoming a little too much, I'm still a person y'know. I'm also not deleting this work because it has the right to be on here just as much as other works are. If you don't like it. Don't read it. I hope you all have a pleasant day~~


End file.
